Shiki Tohno
|-|Shiki Tohno= |-|Shiki Nanaya= Summary Shiki Tohno is the protagonist of Tsukihime. Born as Shiki Nanaya, to the Nanaya clan of demon-killing assassins, Shiki was adopted by Makihisa Tohno after the eradication of the Nanaya clan. He was raised as Shiki Tohno, lost memory of his former life as one of the Nanaya, and continued his life. After a life-threatening accident nearly killed him, Shiki gained the ability to see the concept of death itself, and was sent away by his adoptive father to live with the Arima family branch. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-C Name: Shiki Tohno / Nanaya. His future self is known as DEATH / Satsujinki Origin: Tsukihime Age: 17 years old Gender: Male Classification: Human Powers and Abilities: Expert Knife User and Assassin, Skilled Nanaya Martial Arts User, Peak Human Physical Characteristics, Superhuman Speed, vs Enhanced Senses (Can see spirits and detect the presence of non-humans), can sense his own death and instinctively dodge attacks even from his blind spots, Death Manipulation (He can see the concept of death as lines covering everything, and by cutting along these lines, he can enact fate, effortlessly cutting through anything and negating regeneration. By piercing a victim's point, he can completely kill their existence and realize their fated death. By cutting the lines of his opponent's techniques, he can nullify them, such as when he disabled Roa's bounded field and lightning magecraft), Non-Physical Interaction Attack Potency: Street level, ignores conventional durability with Mystic Eyes of Death Perception (By cutting along the lines and points of death of something, he realizes their death and completely destroys them). Speed: Subsonic (Can move faster than the eye can see) with Massively Hypersonic reactions and combat speed (Cut Arcueid into seventeen pieces before she could react, reacted to Nrvnqsr mid-charge, and can keep up with other Dead Apostle Ancestors to some extent). Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Street Class Durability: Street level Stamina: High. Shiki can ignore pain and even lethal wounds when pushed too far, fighting on despite his poor condition and forcing himself to conceptualize the deaths of older and more complex beings. Range: Standard melee range, further by throwing his knife. Standard Equipment: His knife, Nanatsu-Yoru, and his Mystic Eye Killer glasses, which suppress his Mystic Eyes. Intelligence: Above average. Shiki is an extremely skilled assassin, though he lacks much conscious knowledge of his assassination techniques and can thus only use them subconsciously and when his alternate personality Nanaya is in control, causing him to act on pure murderous instinct. Even without this, he is a fairly skilled combatant. Weaknesses: Shiki must get into close range to fully exploit his Mystic Eyes, and trying to visualize more complex concepts is very taxing on him mentally, and can potentially even kill him. He cannot fully make use of his abilities without giving in to his Nanaya instincts on the brink of death. Notable Attacks / Techniques: Nanaya Martial Arts: The Nanaya clan's assassination arts which draws upon the limits of the human body. It consists of unique space-utilization techniques that makes use of walls and ceilings for assassination. The martial art is divided into two branches, Flash Sheath and Flash Step. Flash Sheath refers to the arm techniques, and they allow the user to attack at extreme speeds to quickly dispatch their target. Flash Step refers to leg techniques which includes powerful kicks and high-speed acrobatics that makes it seem like the user vanishes from the target's sight. The acrobatic moves even allows the user to use walls and ceilings as footholds to catch their opponent off guard. While Shiki has only received basic training, he has managed picked up some advanced techniques by observing and mimicking his father. *'Seventeen Divisions:'The technique Shiki used to "kill" Arcueid. It's an extremely fast attack that consists of multiple slashes from head to toe, that allowed Shiki to cut Arcueid into seventeen pieces before she could react. *'Kyokushi Nanaya:' The ultimate technique of the Nanaya clan. The technique consists of the user throwing their knife straight at their targets heart while simultaneously flipping into the air above the targets head to snap their neck with their bare hands. Shiki Tohno is unable to execute the technique and can only use movements that resemble it, while Shiki Nanaya in his dream sequence is able to perfectly execute it. Mystic Eyes of Death Perception: Thanks to multiple close brushes with death, Shiki possesses the extremely rare and ridiculously powerful Mystic Eyes of Death Perception. As a result, he visualizes the concept of death in all things, inanimate or animate and living or dead, as lines and points. Though this ability may be rooted in his eyes, even if Shiki were to go blind or lose them, he could still "see" these lines. The ability is always active and can only be suppressed by Shiki's glasses, which are Mystic Eye Killers, but Shiki's eyes are constantly developing and even these glasses become useless eventually. By cutting along these lines, Shiki can realize the fated destruction of the relevant part, with whatever weapon he uses effortlessly cleaving through, ignoring all defenses. Injuries inflicted using the Mystic Eyes of Death Perception cannot be regenerated, but a lost limb can be replaced, such as by a prosthetic, and a dismembered body could potentially be replaced with a completely conceptually new one. All lines flow from "points", which are death itself, rather than just fateful weak points, and piercing a point will completely and permanently annihilate a victim, destroying their meaning itself. A complex, composite being like Nrvnqsr Chaos may have multiple points, but will still have a single "ultimate point" at its core, which will completely destroy the entirety of the being. The Mystic Eyes of Death Perception, as powerful as they may be, are not without shortcomings. Shiki must get into close quarters with a bladed weapon to make full use of them, though he can throw his knife to kill from a distance. More critically, the human mind was not built to comprehend death on such a level, and using them is highly taxing, causing headaches, and, if Shiki pushes himself too far, potentially death. This is more of an issue against older and more conceptually complex beings, forcing Shiki to push himself to fully visualize them. Abstract beings like the Night of Wallachia cannot be permanently killed either, due to their nature. There are even beings that lack the concept of death, and those that are neither alive or dead, such as the Ultimate Ones, the strongest beings from every planet in the Solar System, and Arcueid during the night, under the full moon, when she is at her strongest. Note: While Shiki is stated by Word of God to not stand a chance against Servants, given his feats in fighting against Dead Apostles and Dead Apostle Ancestors, he should be in the same speed range regardless. Others Notable Victories: Thunder McQueen (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) Thunder's Profile (Speed was equalized) Notable Losses: Wolf (Sekiro: Shadows Die Twice) Wolf's Profile (Speed was equalized, 9-A Wolf was used) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Tsukihime Category:Nasuverse Category:Assassins Category:Death Users Category:Fate Users Category:Game Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes Category:Humans Category:Knife Users Category:Male Characters Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Teenagers Category:Visual Novel Characters Category:Tier 9